In pipelines fashioned from non-conductive pipes and fittings, static electrical charges can develop. Unless the static electrical charges are grounded, the charge may reach potentials at which arcing occurs. The spark created when the potential arcs can represent a serious danger of explosion or fire.
To ground such pipelines at least one technique has been to apply a conductive coating on the exterior of the pipes as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,273 issued Mar. 9, 1976 to de Putter entitled "Electrically Conducting Plastic Pipe System." According to this technique, the exterior of the joined pipes are coated with a conductive material and the pipe sections are joined and include conductive sealing rings. Static electrical charges pass through the coating and rings along the pipeline to a ground wire which is bonded at one or more locations along the pipeline. In one embodiment, metal strips are glued between the coated pipes and couplings to provide a conductive interconnection therebetween.
It is believed that the foregoing technique leads to an expensive piping system in that the individual pipes must be coated and the suitable interconnections must be made. Further, it is believed that the conductive coating applied to the exterior pipes is subject to damage and corrosion detracting from its ability to adequately conduct the static electrical charges to the ground.